seattlefandomcom-20200215-history
SeattleWiki:Coffee shop/2004-06 to 2005-04
Hi. I added a section on George and Dragon Pub, focusing on the Quiz Night. Is this the kind of content we're looking for? I have to admit I'm a bit fuzzy on the distinctions between this and the Seattle Travel wiki -- I mean, they should be distinct, but I see a lot of room for overlap, as well. -- Scarequotes 18:19, 9 Jun 2004 (CDT) : Hi Scarequotes. Yes, I think the page on George and Dragon Pub is great. I agree that there is going to be some overlap with wikitravel. I'd hope to keep that to a minimum by focusing more on what people who live in Seattle would want to know/do/share info about, as opposed to what the average traveler coming here would want to know. For example, trivia night sounds something more for locals than not. And there's always the link to SeattleWiki on wikitravel so they can come here and see what's happening. --matias 18:27, 9 Jun 2004 (CDT) ---- How should we go about spreading the word and getting people interested in SeattleWiki? Join the spreading the word discussion. --matias 13:02, 10 Jun 2004 (CDT) ---- Maybe we should have some type of "Seattle Wiki" party, where we go out with digital cams, take pictures of a place, and write out some pages together..? -- Lion Kimbro ---- I asked who at the Seattle Wikipedia meetup knew about this wiki. Nobody raised their hand! So I told them all about it. You should have been there! Don't fret- people will come. Have no Doubts about that..! They'll learn about it, and they'll come. Wikipedia is presently grappling with the problem of "what do we do with entries for high schools?" It seems like most people don't want them- they seem to feel they are more credible, and that the workload more managable, if they exclude high schools and stuff. I raised, "Well, use the city wiki!" Most people didn't know that many cities have their own wiki. I was surprised at how many people did not know about this. Most wikipedians I have encountered, have only limited experience beyond Wikipedia. (And who can blame them? It's byzantine.) I felt that my perspective as someone in wiki, but outside Wikipedia, was valued. People were sympathetic to the idea of using city wiki. Most hadn't seen them, though, and thus couldn't form an opinion. (It seemed to me.) I think this thing- city wiki & wikipedia, and what the topical boundaries of wikipedia are- is interesting. It may happen that Wikipedia delegates certain subjects, topics, more formally. I wouldn't mind having entries for C89.5 and Nathan Hale high school here! Matias, I hope you'll be able to make it to the next Seattle wikipedia meeting..! -- Lion Kimbro --- I'm not sure if there's a Neutral Point of View (NPOV) policy here. I'm decidedly non-neutral in my listing of restuarants on the Things to do in West Seattle page. -- RobLa 15:37, 12 Dec 2004 (PST) ---- Hi, I notice that the main page and the first two answers in the FAQ describe this as a wiki for "people living in Seattle". Is that policy or can others join in? I am a Seattlite sadly only in spirit. I have visited once, fallen in love with the Emerald City, and listen to KUOW almost every day. If there are no objections to outsiders, I'd like to contribute. Amelia : Hi Amelia. Of course you are more than welcome to contribute! There is no requirement that people here actually live in Seattle; it's more that the wiki itself is meant have information related to Seattle and the surrounding area. So please feel at home here. -- matias 22:18, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Hi Matias. Thank you. That's great. Hopefully some day I'll be a bona fide Seattlite too! :) KUOWEspresso (Amelia) ---- Interwiki links Could we get some interwiki links set up for making links to bus schedules? That would be useful when telling how to get somewhere (for those of us without cars). It looks like the URLs should be like this for Metro (where XXX is the route number): http://transit.metrokc.gov/tops/bus/schedules/sXXX_0_.html and for Sound Transit it should be like this: http://www.soundtransit.org/riding/fac/stexpress/schedules/XXX.asp -- Trent 08:05, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) : That's a great idea Trent, I'll try to do that today. -- matias 09:19, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) :Great idea! DanKeshet 11:27, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) :Thanks, here's one more if you need a list of free stuff to http://cheaptoseattle.com/ :: All right, here it is: Metro:007, and ST:510. Mhm, there should probably be a page where I list all these interwiki links and other wiki-syntax "tricks". ::: Thanks! It would be nice if there were a special page in Mediawiki which would list available interwiki links, but I have never found one (the documentation for interwiki links in Mediawiki is not very good). In the meantime, a page for such things would be great! Trent 16:01, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) You should probably put it at InterWiki. That's where most other wiki's keep it :) ---- Another Seattle Wiki Hey, I just happened upon another Seattle-based wiki: http://abstract.cs.washington.edu/wiki/index.php/Seattle_life :Yeah, I saw it too. Seems intended a bit more for UW CS students, but there's also general Seattle stuff there that we can probably steal :) I added a link to here too, hopefully we can get some more people coming here. -- matias 22:43, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) ---- Sysop wanted I'd like to have one or two more people be sysops in case I'm not around for a few days and vandalism or the like needs to get fixed. Please drop me a line if you've been registered here for a little while, would like to be a sysop, and have some experience doing so (like Wikipedia sysop'ing). : -- matias 14:08, 18 Feb 2005 (PST) ---- Server outage I'd like to apologize for the server outage that brought down SeattleWiki from about 11:30pm Tuesday night until 3:20pm Wednesday. The server were SeattleWiki is hosted had a hardware upgrade done (by the colocation company) which failed miserably, leaving it down for much too long. Alternatively, SeattleWiki was simply empathazing with Wikipedia, which also has been suffering from outages recently. : --matias 16:33, 23 Feb 2005 (PST) PNW wiki Spotted at wikicities. DanKeshet 21:04, 1 Mar 2005 (PST) ---- SeattleWiki upgrade After a bit of wrangling I have upgraded the MediaWiki installation to version 1.4.0. Those interested can read the release notes. Now I just have to put back some small changes I had made (mostly additions to the navigation toolbar and the "quick edit help box"). : matias 11:46, 1 Apr 2005 (PST) ----- * Domain registration - private versus public hosting